With the time goes on, the internet and mobile communication network provide massive function applications. A user cannot only use a mobile terminal to perform conventional applications, such as answering the phone or making a call, but can also use the mobile terminal to browse webpages, transmit pictures or play games, etc.
When the mobile terminal is used to handle matters, a huge quantity of electricity in a cell of the mobile terminal is consumed due to the increased usage frequency of the mobile terminal, such that it is required to charge the mobile terminal frequently. With the accelerated pace of life, particularly, more and more emergencies, the user wants to charge the cell of the mobile terminal with large current.
With the increasing usage frequency of the mobile terminal, it is required to charge the mobile terminal frequently. Before charging the cell of the mobile terminal, it is required to detect some factors causing abnormal charging, including whether a charging contact node is well contacted an anode of the cell, whether a charging contact node is well contacted a cathode of the cell, whether an electric quantity of the cell is enough, etc. Once the above factors occur, it is easy to cause safety accidents, for example, damage internal circuits (including a charging circuit) in the mobile terminal, a charging interface and a charging adapter, or even cause fire.